


Время-река

by Turmalin



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящую любовь вряд ли можно описать словами.</p><p>Написано для WTF Lost Girl 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время-река

**Author's Note:**

  * For [First_officer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/gifts).



> "Полагаешь, стоит спросить у ясеня" - Эш, The Ash, священное дерево фэйри, – ясень. Это и титул главы светлых фэйри. Конечно, вряд ли Хейл был знаком с этим стихотворением Киршона.
> 
> Роаны - В фольклоре Шотландии волшебные существа, которые живут в море во дворцах из перламутра и жемчуга. В воде они передвигаются в обличье тюленей, а выходя на сушу, сбрасывают шкуры. Считается, что роаны – самые добродушные и добрые из волшебных существ.
> 
> ТТХ - Тактико-технические характеристики (вдруг кто не знает).

Время имеет значение не только для людей, жизнь которых коротка. Фэйри тоже бывают молоды только один раз. Фэйри тоже принимают неверные решения или упускают важные моменты. Время – река, в которую нельзя войти дважды.  
Но есть то, что может соединить судьбы фэйри и человека – так, что даже неумолимое время не сможет разделить их.  
То, из-за чего из-под шкуры старого оборотня, давно не верящего в чудеса, раз в несколько сотен лет вдруг выглядывает молодой и счастливый.  
То, из-за чего среди человеческих и нечеловеческих страданий и смертей с тебя вдруг срывает маску бесстрастного профи, и ты теряешь способность спокойно дышать и трезво мыслить.  
То, из-за чего, запутавшись в себе, не находя ответов и совершая бесповоротно ужасные и бестолковые поступки, ты однажды понимаешь, что нашел причину продолжать жить.  
  
***  
  
В тот день городе пахло смертью. На исходе ночи в участок поступил вызов с окраины, и когда они с Хейлом прибыли на место, то очень быстро поняли, почему позвонивший дедок истерично вопил в трубку, вызывая полицию: во дворе возле его дома валялся весьма живописно расчлененный труп. С первого взгляда было ясно, что убийца намекал на нехватку времени: извлеченные из распоротого живота его жертвы кишки были уложены вокруг тела так, чтобы довольно неаккуратно оторванные кисти рук и ступни изображали на этом кошмарном циферблате отметки в двенадцать, три, шесть и девять часов. Все, что в трупе осталось целым куском, призвано было символизировать собой стрелку, и голова указывала на без десяти полночь (или полдень). Возможно, это ничего не значило, но, с другой стороны, это могло быть предложением поторопиться на встречу.  
Дайсон полагал, любой обыватель вправе рассчитывать на то, что его уютный дворик не станут использовать в качестве площадки для подобной инсталляции, но не праведное негодование руководило его эмоциями. Он учуял одного из своих.  
Да, убитый был человеком, пожилым мужчиной – скорее всего, бездомным, о чем свидетельствовали запахи, которые распространяло его тряпье. Правда, определить что-то еще пока представлялось весьма сложным делом, и к этому следовало подключить специалистов. А вот убийца точно был оборотнем. У Дайсона шерсть на загривке (на тот момент, правда, это была воображаемая шерсть) встала дыбом, а уж зарычал он и вовсе вслух, когда учуял волка. Хейл, присевший на корточки над изгрызенным в лохмотья лицом убитого, поднял взгляд на напарника и тихонько засвистел, будто предупреждая.  
  
– Я в порядке, – бросил Дайсон.  
– А с первого взгляда и не подумаешь, – покачал головой Хейл. – У тебя глаза желтые.  
– Это сделал _волк_ , – оборотень глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, но тут же понял, что поступил так совершенно зря, поскольку запах только еще больше рассердил его. – Нужно известить Эша. И Морриган тоже, конечно, но сначала Эша.  
– Полагаешь, стоит спросить у ясеня?  
– Полагаю, тут уже только у патологоанатома спрашивать.  
– Да, нашему общему другу вряд ли имеет смысл записываться на прием к доктору, – невесело усмехнулся сирена.  
– Стоп. А ведь мысль о докторе правильная. Я был бы не против, если бы эта мисс... – Дайсон потер лоб, пытаясь припомнить имя худенькой блондинки, в последнее время работавшей в маленькой клинике для светлых фэйри под покровительством Эша, – мисс Льюис подключилась к расследованию. Анализ крови, следы магического воздействия...  
– Хорошо, я понял, – кивнул Хейл, вытащив из кармана телефон. – Патологоанатому все же придется поскучать, пока доктор Льюис будет работать.  
  
Оставив напарника договариваться с секретарем Эша о визите доктора, Дайсон еще раз обошел дворик, внимательно присматриваясь к каждой вещи. Ветхий домишко, громко именовавшийся коттеджем, покосившийся сарай, чахлые кустики в палисаднике, огороженном вкопанными в землю покрышками, маленький огородик с парой грядок (видимо, дед любил добавить в жаркое репу и чеснок), резкий неприятный запах, вытоптанная трава – ничего выдающегося, ничего, что подсказало бы ему ответы на множество вопросов. Убийца зачем-то указывал на время, хорошо. Но – время чего? И почему он выбрал именно это место, чтобы оставить указания? И кому? И почему он вообще совершил подобное? Раны убитого ясно показывали, что его тело рвала зубами крупная собака – или это был волк, или оборотень в облике волка. Но их волки не убивают для развлечения и не расчленяют убитых для того, чтобы привести окружающий мир в соответствие с эстетическими запросами какого-то маньяка.  
Совершенное было не в привычках оборотней, но убийца пах как оборотень. Здесь, полагал Дайсон, ошибиться он не мог: подделать _этот_ запах так, чтобы поверил его нос, было невозможно. Значит, оборотень сделал это не по своей воле. Конечно, он мог быть исполнителем распоряжений главы клана (что тоже вряд ли возможно) или того, кому служил, но тогда заказчика было слишком просто вычислить – а зачем кому-то могла бы понадобиться подобная известность? Или этот оборотень был безумен, но тогда запах его безумия должен был пропитать все вокруг.  
  
***  
  
Оставив Хейла ожидать доктора, Дайсон отправился в Дал Риат, чтобы посоветоваться с Триком. В пабе было немноголюдно: только парочка роанов начинала день с бутылки яблочного эля.  
  
– Одно удовольствие наблюдать за тобой, когда ты выходишь на охоту за вторым завтраком, – поприветствовал его Фицпатрик, не прекращая протирать стакан.  
– И тебе доброго утра, – хмуро буркнул Дайсон, устроившись за стойкой бара – прямо перед этим средоточием спокойствия.  
– Что произошло? – удивленно подняв брови, оглядел его бармен. – Ты влюбился в Морриган? И, что самое страшное, она ответила тебе взаимностью?  
– Трик, – Дайсон потер лицо ладонями, – что может заставить оборотня вести себя так, будто он безумен, если он в здравом уме?  
– Ну... Например, – Трик покачал головой, – его волчий аппетит, – с этими словами он вытащил из-под прилавка тарелку с бутербродами.  
– Вряд ли он был голоден, – возразил Дайсон, откусив сразу половину сандвича. – Он убил человека, обычного бездомного бродягу, – просто для развлечения, похоже. Или чтобы оставить кому-то послание.  
– Подробнее, – Трик сбросил маску заботливого дядюшки. – Когда об убийстве стало известно? Кому вы уже доложили? Вызвали медика?  
– В 6:20, Эшу, да. Не хорони меня под кучей вопросов: я не собираюсь ничего скрывать, поскольку вообще-то пришел спросить у тебя совета. Скажи, что может означать циферблат из кишок?  
  
***  
  
Несколько часов спустя Дайсон скучал в резиденции Эша.  
Дело было сделано: безымянный и потерявший память оборотень, в биографии которого еще предстояло покопаться, был схвачен, медиума, с помощью которого кто-то управлял действиями оборотня, допрашивали Эш и Морриган, тело бездомного было, наконец, передано в морг, а Дайсон прилег отдохнуть в маленькой и уютной операционной. «Доктор скоро будет!» – пискнула растерянная нимфа, до его появления с грохотом перекладывавшая какие-то инструменты из одного лотка в другой, и упорхнула – чтобы, как он надеялся, поторопить доктора. Потому что это было действительно больно.  
На самом деле, так больно ему еще никогда не было. Серебряная разрывная пуля в вашей правой ягодице – и мир становится очень, очень негостеприимным местом. То есть, хорошо, что эта несчастная малышка, медиум, не знала, похоже, как правильно прицеливаться, стреляя по врывающимся в ее дом оборотням из пистолета, но беспечность этих оборотней вполне компенсировала ее неумение. Подставлять спину противнику нельзя, даже если противник – всего лишь насмерть перепуганная девочка.  
Остальные раны уже начали затягиваться, но полноценно регенерировать при такой кровопотере было невозможно. Хорошо, что она не целилась чуть выше: один осколок в позвоночнике – и жизнь перестала бы иметь всякий смысл.  
Уткнувшись носом в поверхность хирургического стола, Дайсон, похоже, отключился, поскольку не сразу почуял присутствие доктора, когда она, наконец, объявилась.  
  
– Так-так, что у нас здесь? – она склонилась над ним и будто бы тихонько напевала себе под нос, комментируя собственные действия и оценивая состояние пациента, разрезая его футболку, а затем и трусы, прикасаясь к краям ран тонкими пальчиками, затянутыми в холодный латекс. – Ничего особенно страшного. А здесь просто отлично, только продезинфицировать...  
– … твою мать, – прокомментировал Дайсон внезапное жжение.  
– Замечательно, – ласково отозвалась эта мучительница. – Раз вы в сознании, офицер, то жить точно будете.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – хмыкнул Дайсон. – Умереть от такого ранения было бы слегка нелепо, не находите?  
– Любая смерть нелепа, – неожиданно в ее голосе, который он уже было счел лучше всего приспособленным для мурлыканья, прорезались стальные нотки.  
– Только не прирежьте меня скальпелем, доктор! – взмолился Дайсон, хихикая про себя. – Я никого не убил сегодня!  
– Да, только чуть не до смерти перепугали несчастную девушку, – видимо, его израненная задница не произвела нужного впечатления и не вызывала сочувствия.  
– Ну, а она чуть не до смерти пристрелила меня в ответ. Мне кажется, мы квиты.  
Доктор вздохнула:  
– Да, извините. Я злюсь не на вас. Просто сначала ее способности медиума использовала какая-то злобная тварь, которой нравится убивать чужими руками, а когда она пришла в себя, выйдя из транса и ничего не помня о произошедшем, в ее дом ввалились вы.  
– Мне казалось, что нужно спешить, чтобы та злобная тварь не успела расправиться с медиумом, – Дайсон попытался пожать плечами, но, поскольку он лежал на животе, вышло не слишком убедительно.  
– Не двигайтесь, офицер, – сердито отозвалась она.  
– Дайсон, – представился он в ответ. – Просто Дайсон. А как ваше имя, доктор?  
– Льюис. Если собираетесь выжить, можете называть меня Лорен.  
– Отличная мотивация, доктор! То есть, Лорен. Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь выпить эля за здоровье и в компании несчастного оборотня? Возможно, с той стороны я не выгляжу таким уж милым и симпатичным, но... – он приподнял голову, желая взглянуть на свою собеседницу, но тут же получил легкий подзатыльник.  
– У вас еще будет время поухаживать за мной, – усмехнулась Лорен. – Лежите смирно. Мне предстоит извлечь из вас еще около двух грамм серебра.  
На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, но, заметив, что Дайсон снова отключается, Лорен воскликнула:  
– Нет уж, лучше продолжайте вертеть головой! Засыпать сейчас нельзя! Расскажите мне, как шло расследование.  
– Ну, как вы можете видеть теперь, расследование шло в задницу, – пробормотал Дайсон.  
– А если подробнее?  
Он вздохнул и тряхнул головой.  
– На самом деле, расследовать было практически нечего. Когда Хейл сообщил, что вы не нашли никаких посторонних веществ в крови, оставленной убийцей на месте преступления, а Трик напомнил мне, что на грядке возле дома дед выращивал чеснок, который применяют не только для защиты от вампиров, но и для изгнания беса из одержимого, я понял, что уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным. Давно, очень давно...  
Поскольку, сказав это, он вновь замолчал, Лорен потормошила его за плечо:  
– Дайсон. Дайсон, вернись! Рассказывай дальше.  
– О, док, – ухмыльнулся он, – мы уже на «ты»?  
– Ну, я просто поняла, что больше ни одна часть тебя со мной не собирается общаться, – мурлыкнула она, звякнув пинцетом о лоток, в который, судя по всему, выкладывала добытые из его плоти кусочки разорвавшейся на мелкие осколки пули, – за исключением головы. А уж с ней-то можно по-простому.  
– Ты нарываешься, – хохотнул он.  
– Эта девушка нравилась ему все больше. Нет, он ничего не знал о ней: о ее прошлом, ее интересах, вкусах или талантах. Но в самой манере поведения доктора было что-то, уже очень полюбившееся его волку. «Волчара, – посмеиваясь, обругал себя Дайсон. – Она просто почему-то не хочет, чтобы ты вырубился у нее на столе, а ты уже размечтался».  
– Рассказываю дальше, – продолжил он. – Эти двое, медиум и оборотень, Абигайл и Марк, были вместе. Видимо, неизвестный нам отвратительный тип знал об этом. Не удивлюсь, если, найдя его, мы поймем, что ему просто захотелось пошалить, раз уж ему в руки попалось такое необычное орудие убийства: оборотень, влюбленный в медиума. Иначе у нашего злодея ничего бы не вышло, ведь только искренняя и глубокая привязанность к медиуму подставляет его партнера под удар, делает подвластным тем силам, что действуют через медиума.  
– Но она же... – Лорен замерла, – ...она же просто... человек.  
– Да. И что это меняет?  
– Ну, – доктор вернулась к операции, но было заметно, что она нервничает. – Я не думала, что между фэйри и человеком возможны такие чувства.  
– Почему? – искренне удивился Дайсон. – Какая разница, кого любить: фэйри – или человека?  
– Люди смертны, – коротко бросила Лорен. – Они, в лучшем случае, не более, чем домашние любимцы. Или инструменты. Или еда.  
– Нет, – Дайсон почему-то чувствовал себя до глубины души оскорбленным, хотя в ее словах не было неправды: большинство фэйри не видели в людях равных себе – со всеми вытекающими. Но для него и в самом деле не было разницы между смертными и бессмертными. Вернее, разница была, но только в том, что смертных друзей ему слишком часто и слишком рано приходилось хоронить.  
– Похоже, я встретила оборотня-идеалиста, – судя по всему, Лорен, хоть и подшучивала над ним, была рада услышать это резкое и непреклонное «нет».  
– Даже двоих сразу, – с облегчением подхватил Дайсон. – Марк ведь тоже.  
– Ну, да, – согласилась Лорен. – А теперь раздвинь-ка ноги слегка.  
– О, – заржал новоиспеченный идеалист, – я все же сумел тебя очаровать?  
– Не надейся, – хихикнула Лорен, а потом сообщила совершенно серьезно. – У тебя на внутренней поверхности бедра кровь. Нужно убедиться, что это просто кровь, а не еще одно ранение. Только не двигайся резко! Не хочу, чтобы все снова вскрылось.  
– Если там больше нет серебра – заживет, как на собаке, – ухмыльнулся Дайсон, раздвигая колени и приподнимаясь. – Ну, как?  
Лорен молчала несколько секунд, осторожно, кончиками пальцев прикасаясь к складкам в паху, а затем промокнула влажной салфеткой, отстранилась и весело сообщила:  
– Все в порядке!  
– Представить себе не можешь, как я рад столь высокой оценке моих ТТХ, – хмыкнул оборотень, заработав шлепок по заду.  
– Одевайтесь, больной! – скомандовала Лорен весело. – Описать не могу, как вы меня уже утомили.  
– О, доктор, – промурлыкал Дайсон, слезая со стола и поворачиваясь к ней. – Не позволите ли вы утомить вас еще раз?  
Лорен стояла перед ним – тоненькая и хрупкая, нервно-воздушная в своем белом халатике, – и смотрела исподлобья насмешливо и настороженно. Волк восторженно взвыл. «Эш и Морриган, – растерянно подумал оборотень. – Я хочу ее. В смысле, я хочу ее в свою жизнь. Навсегда».  
– Неужели я настолько неожиданно страшна, что ты лишился дара речи? – Лорен приподняла брови, посмеиваясь.  
– Совсем наоборот, – совершенно серьезно произнес он. – Ты не ответила на мой вопрос. Я прошу позволения утомить тебя своим обществом еще не один раз.  
– Позволяю, – пожала она плечами, застенчиво улыбаясь. – Только я не распоряжаюсь своим временем, потому, если захочешь поутомлять меня, сначала узнай у секретаря Эша, есть ли у тебя такая возможность.  
– Договорились, – кивнул он, а Лорен, улыбнувшись на прощанье, вышла в соседний кабинет, откуда тотчас же выскочила растерянная нимфа, неся в охапке смену белья и чистые джинсы, за которыми, видимо, ее командировали к Дайсону домой.  
  
***  
  
Они встречались всякий раз, когда находилась возможность – то у Трика в Дал Риате, то просто у ворот резиденции Эша, когда Лорен после работы хотела только спать, но соглашалась, чтобы Дайсон проводил ее домой.  
Он не понимал, как она относится к нему: ее приветливость не выходила за рамки дружеской, но быть ее другом он не хотел и не мог. Его волк, только почуяв Лорен, принимался скулить и вертеться волчком от нетерпения, как щенок. Ему хотелось быть с ней каждый день и каждую ночь, – но она не предлагала, а он не спрашивал.  
После он ругал себя за слепоту и медлительность: Лорен была молода и по меркам человека, и она хотела жить быстро, а не смаковать каждую встречу, – потому, когда он почувствовал, что готов обсудить все, и нашел время для серьезного разговора, ничего не получилось.  
  
Они ужинали у Трика. Дайсон спросил, можно ли проводить ее сегодня. Сказал, что хочет обсудить с ней один важный вопрос. Лорен посмотрела на него испуганно и, нервно стиснув пальцы, спросила, почему бы им не поговорить сразу, еще в Дале, потому что, мол, домой она предпочла бы добраться сама.  
Он понял, что надежды нет, но захотел узнать, почему.  
– Лорен, ты знаешь, – сказал он, глядя в ее тревожные светлые глаза, – что я… – «люблю тебя», «не могу жить без тебя», – … я хочу быть с тобой.  
– Ты и так со мной, – улыбнулась она, нервно постукивая ложечкой по ладони.  
– Нет, не так, – тяжело вздохнул Дайсон. – И я прекрасно понимаю, что ты все понимаешь, но не хочешь этого разговора.  
– Не хочу, – покачала головой Лорен, становясь серьезной и грустной. – И... я люблю тебя, но не хочу быть с тобой.  
– Но почему? – сказанное ею будто снесло плотину, которую он строил на пути потока эмоций, готовясь к такому ее ответу. – Как это «люблю, но не хочу»?  
– Не рычи, – она покачала головой. – Мне и без того тяжело говорить все это. Просто... – она отвела взгляд, – … просто ты слишком не-человек. Просто ты слишком... все. Просто ты совершенство. И ты никогда не будешь моим. Я в твоей жизни на несколько лет. Пусть даже на пять десятков лет. А сколько уже прожил ты? И сколько еще проживешь? У нас нет и не может быть жизни на двоих.  
Он молчал, не зная, что ей возразить. Что каждое мгновение рядом с любимым вечно? Но у них и в самом деле разное количество этих вечностей. Что он никогда не разлюбит ее? И это было бы правдой, потому что он знал, что такое никогда, а еще знал, что взял бы эту женщину, этого друга с собой в вечное путешествие по бесконечному пути – и им никогда не было бы скучно. Но все эти слова казались ему чересчур пафосными, а потому пошлыми для того, чтобы описывать его чувства. Настоящую любовь вряд ли можно описать словами. И он молчал.  
А Лорен продолжала убивать его.  
– Я хочу прожить свою короткую человеческую жизнь по-человечески, – говорила она. – Я не хочу быть для тебя игрушкой. Мне никогда не стать такой, как ты. Ты никогда не откажешься быть таким, какой ты есть – просто не сможешь. У тебя всегда будут непонятные мне интересы. Да, я с удовольствием продолжала бы встречаться с тобой, если бы не чувствовала каждую минуту, что не нужна тебе всерьез. Ты не виноват в этом, нет. Это просто твоя природа.  
Она аккуратно сложила салфетку и поднялась из-за стола.  
– Любить можно только равного себе. Я попробую найти и полюбить равного, и буду счастлива – столько, сколько смогу. Не пытайся меня вернуть. Пожалуйста.  
Она ушла. Волк выл – и кровавая луна была в его тоскливых глазах.  
  
***  
  
Он не помнил, сколько месяцев жил с этим, каждое мгновение пытаясь не вспоминать о том, что ее нет рядом и уже никогда не будет. Сколько дней начинал с «не пытайся вернуть ее». Сколько раз, встречаясь с ней, заставлял себя думать о делах и разговаривать только о работе.  
Прошел год.  
  
А потом появилась Бо.  
Она была совершенно, абсолютно непохожа на Лорен. И она была в точности такой же.  
Сильная, яркая, страстная, никого и ничего не стеснявшаяся. И неуверенная в себе, не знавшая собственных желаний и готовая от всего отказаться для друга. Если давала себе труд заметить, что у друга чего-то не хватает, конечно.  
Дайсон удивился. Ведь такая любовь бывает только один раз – и на всю жизнь. Все оборотни знали это.  
Когда он спросил Трика, тот только хмыкнул неопределенно и спросил, всегда ли то, что знают все, является истинным для каждого.  
С Бо тоже было сложно: они то договаривались об отношениях слегка более, чем дружеских, то расставались, потому что им не хватало «дружбы с привилегиями». Бо, похоже, просто не отдавала себе отчета в том, что чувствовала, или не давала себе труда задуматься. Дайсон боялся признать, что снова по уши влюблен, потому что, что бы ни говорил Трик, это было слишком непривычно.  
Тем более, что он не понимал, которую из них он ревнует ко второй больше.  
  
***  
  
В городе пахло смертью.  
– Помнишь? – спросил его Хейл. – Тот жуткий циферблат?  
Конечно, он помнил.  
– Что, снова бездомный в окружении своих кишок? – напарник только кивнул. – А где были Абигайл и Марк?  
– О, – расплылся в улыбке Хейл, – эта парочка вне подозрений: Абигайл только что родила и пока остается в больнице, а Марк там же – нянчится с дочкой. Они все время под присмотром врачей.  
Это, конечно, было замечательно, но проделки «часовщика» теперь становились еще опаснее: если у него был доступ не к одному медиуму, если у него хватало могущества подчинять себе разных фэйри... В общем, Дайсон не очень-то хотел представлять себе все возможные объяснения этих редких «шалостей».  
– Кстати, Бо и Кензи уже подключились к расследованию, – осторожно поведал сирена. – Поедем сейчас или дадим девочкам работать самостоятельно?  
– Думаю, они переживут наше присутствие, – пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся Дайсон. – Тем более, что очень скоро мы можем им понадобиться. Помнишь, как меня встретила Абигайл?  
– Серебряной пулей, – покивал Хейл. – Но она-то держала дома заряженный серебром пистолет просто потому, что Марк опасался появления кого-нибудь из сородичей в свое отсутствие.  
– Думаю, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Бо или – особенно! – Кензи оказались под дулом пистолета, заряженного чем угодно, – возразил Дайсон.  
Сирена и не думал возражать.  
  
– Меня стошнило! – торжествующе заявила Кензи, приветствуя их.  
– Ничего, – утешил ее Дайсон. – Когда вы раскроете это страшное преступление, я куплю тебе мороженое.  
– Заметано, волчара, – она ткнула его в скулу крошечным кулачком и, цокая каблучками, храбро устремилась в подворотню, из которой выскочила им навстречу.  
Хейл уже был там и осматривал композицию из на сей раз аккуратно отделенных друг от друга частей тела.  
– Уже без пяти двенадцать, – прокомментировал он, обернувшись к подошедшему напарнику. – И безумием не пахнет.  
– И оборотнем, – кивнул Дайсон. – Кто наш убитый?  
– Я опросила всех, кого смогла найти в домишках по соседству, – вынырнула откуда-то Бо. – Привет, Хейл, привет, Дайсон.  
– Здравствуй, – кивнул оборотень. – Дай угадаю: этот бродяга постоянно ошивался тут, но ничего дурного не совершал, теперь его все жалеют, всем очень страшно, но никто ничего толкового рассказать не может. Так?  
– Гений! – воскликнула Кензи насмешливо. – Что еще могут сказать эти несчастные?  
Дайсон покачал головой и обошел вокруг жуткого циферблата, принюхиваясь.  
– Это вила! – воскликнул он удивленно.  
– Сволочь, – плюнул Хейл.  
– Кто такая вила и почему она сволочь? – затараторила Кензи.  
– Вила – это нимфа, которую можно заставить выполнять любые приказы, если украсть у нее платье и спрятать его, – пояснил оборотень. – Они очень редки у нас.  
– А сволочь – это наш «часовщик», который, видимо, и украл то самое платье, – продолжил Хейл.  
  
Вилу они нашли очень быстро: она рыдала у ручья и мыла руки, никак не желая поверить, что уже стерла с них не только кровь убитого бродяги, но и большую часть собственной кожи. Несчастное платье было брошено рядом. Вила даже посмотреть не хотела на свое единственное сокровище, за возвращение которого убила человека.  
К сожалению, она тоже ничего не могла рассказать о «часовщике»: он был «тёмный» – она не могла найти слова, чтобы назвать его, описать его внешность. Она говорила, что узнала бы его из тысячи, но, пытаясь рассказать о нем или даже нарисовать его, она путалась, пугалась и плакала.  
В конце концов Кензи сказала, что девочку нужно увезти к Трику, и там отпаивала ее элем и кормила какими-то пирожными, а Бо позвонила Лорен и спросила, не может ли та забежать на полчаса в Дал, чтобы осмотреть вилу. Потом Кензи увела несчастную нимфу спать, а сама осталась почитать ей сказку – и тоже уснула рядом, так и не дождавшись обещанного мороженого. Все знали, что сон этот был проделками Трика, но никто и не думал его упрекать.  
  
Они еще долго сидели за столом и обсуждали какие-то бессмысленные глупости. Каждый спрашивал себя, что за полночь приближается. И чья это будет полночь?  
Бо казалась особенно подавленной.  
– Эта малышка, – рассуждала она, – думала, что повстречала еще одного жениха, влюбленного в нее смертного. Что даже украв у нее свободу, он не сможет удерживать ее вечно, что она вскоре освободится, сбежит от него. Не сбежала.  
– Не сбежала, – согласился Трик. – Она ошиблась. С кем не бывает? Судила обо всем по привычной схеме и попала в плен к ней. Думала о том, что временно, как о том, что не может иметь значения.  
– Вилы и не могут думать о любви смертных как о чем-то, что имеет хоть какое-то значение для них, – кивнул Хейл. – Вилы недостаточно человечны, чтобы любить.  
– Ого, – хмыкнула Лорен, – теперь оказывается, что любовь – только человеческое качество.  
– Не только, – возразил Трик. – Просто только знающему о том, что не возвращается и не может быть исправлено, дано понять, что такое любовь.  
  
Дайсон смотрел на них и слушал их разговоры, не вступая в беседу. Он не хотел говорить о том, что не умерло, хотя должно было умереть в его сердце. Или даже не должно было рождаться. Он ведь не был человеком. Или был немножко больше человеком, чем позволено одинокому оборотню. Он умел любить, не понимая смысла этого чувства, и не умел расставаться с ним, считая единственным смыслом жизни. Потому что ни одна жизнь не бесконечна и все мы смертны.


End file.
